


Live Fast, Die Old

by pengwinn



Series: Frank Turner Song Fics ~ Arrow Edition [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengwinn/pseuds/pengwinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy sees the results of Felicity's fight with Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Fast, Die Old

**Author's Note:**

> All righty. I’ve gotten a couple of requests for a follow up, and the plot bunnies agreed. This takes place directly after the end of ‘The Real Damage’, when Tommy follows Felicity into the shower. Back to Tommy’s POV this time.
> 
>  
> 
> These are the lyrics that go along with this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> “So let’s do this once and let’s do it right.
> 
> I used to act like none of this mattered,
> 
> I used to say that I didn’t care,
> 
> that we wouldn’t be doing this forever,
> 
> but the truth is that I was just scared.”
> 
>  
> 
> So, here we go.

When Tommy finally collects himself enough to follow Felicity into the bathroom, there water’s already on and steam is filling the bathroom. 

 

When he joins her, she’s facing the shower head, eyes closed and water sloshing her hair back. The water is hot enough to make her skin turn pink and he’s distracted momentarily watching water droplets trail down her spine into the curve of her ass. 

 

She laughs and turns around to face him, eyes twinkling. “What’re you waiting for?”

 

He smiles. “Nothing. Just enjoying the view.”

 

Felicity smiles. “Well, I could use help washing my back.”

 

Laughing, he steps into the shower and takes the loofah she’s offering him covered in her body gel. The scent of vanilla fills his nostrils as he starts massaging her back slowly. He breathes in deep and breathes out, watching the suds follow the same trail the water drops had done before. 

 

Naturally, washing Felicity turns into little more than thoroughly exploring her skin. During their heated exchange in the bedroom, he hadn’t taken his time; he’d been rushing out of passion and excitement and sheer surprise that it was really happening. Now, he has time. He has time to explore and worship and memorize. When he’s done memorizing that backside, he pushes her into the water and turns her around so he can do the same to her front. 

 

Her laugh echoes off tiles and dances back to his ears like music. He ditches the loofah and uses his hands to spread the suds over her breasts, swirling around her nipples that are stiffening into peaks. She sighs and tilts her head back, swallowing as he takes her whole breast into one hand and massages it firmly. 

 

His hands drift further down, rubbing soap into her skin and passing over her ribs. She groans and he sees all of the goosebumps popping up on her arms. 

 

Unfortunately, he also sees a bruise. A dark yellow and brown bruise on her side that looks a day old, maybe two. 

 

His fingers pause and she senses it, tilting her face back down to his. “Tommy?”

 

“Lis, what is this from?”

 

She’s completely frozen. Stiff, and she looks worried. “Tommy-“

 

He stops entirely, the heat of the previous moment gone. “Felicity. What happened?”  
  
Her shoulders sag and her eyes drop down to their feet. “It was just a little fight. At the party I went to with Sara.”

 

Tommy stares at her, mouth open in surprise. “You. Felicity Meghan Smoak. Got into a fight at a college party?”

 

Felicity laughs and shrugs, her posture relaxing instantly. “Yeah. It was stupid.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Cooper was there, and he said some things, and then-“  
  
“It was with Cooper?” 

 

“Cooper was fighting with Sara and I tried to get him off of her.” 

 

He swears in anger and his hands grip her waist reflexively. “He was going after Sara?”

 

Felicity sighs and rests her forehead against his shoulder, hiding her face from him. “Sara was just defending me.”

 

“Felicity. What the fuck did he say to you?”

 

He moves his hands and to her shoulders and shakes a little bit. She breathes out a harsh puff against his skin. “He just said some shitty stuff. Things about me, our relationship, why he cheated on me…stuff about you and Oliver and Sara and…”  
  
“And Sara jumped him.” Tommy finishes. He can picture it now; Sara throwing herself at Cooper and pounding her fists against his stupid face. 

 

“Well, after he pushed me off of Myron’s trampoline, yeah, but…”  
  
“He pushed you? That asshole laid his hands on you?” Tommy can hear the anger in his voice but he doesn’t care. He has half a mind to get out of the shower, throw on his clothes and walk over to Cooper’s house and punch him in the face. 

 

“Yes. And I was fine, Tommy. I’m fine.” She lifts her head up and looks at him. She looks like she knows exactly what he’s thinking, her eyes fierce and determined. 

 

And that’s when he sees the bruise forming right under her left eye. 

 

“That fucker punched you in the face?” 

 

Felicity sighs, a full body, exhausted sigh that makes her whole body collapse against his. “He was trying to hit Sara. I got in the way.”

 

“Right.” He pulls her a little closer and kisses her temple. “What did he say about me?”

 

Felicity laughs gently. “Oh, y’know. That you sleep around. Can’t judge him for doing the same thing while he was with me because my best friend does it. And that you’re in love with me and always have been.”

 

Tommy smiles. “Mmm. Well, he was right about one thing.”

 

“Yeah, that you definitely sleep-“  
  
“I’ve been in love with you for a long, long time Felicity.” 

 

She gasps as he pushes her back against the shower wall, kissing her with a sense of fierceness and protectiveness he hadn’t felt a few moments before. “Tommy, I-“

 

“Don’t believe me yet. But I promise you, I’ll make you believe me soon.” He kisses down her neck, sucking at the wet skin and sliding his hands down her sides. He grabs her ass and pulls her into him, her back arching her against him even more tightly and she moans at the friction of their chests against each other and her hands drift into his hair, tugging tightly. 

 

He lips wrap around a nipple and his fingers slip inside her so fast she doesn’t know how to react except to collapse against him, her feet slipping against the water covered linoleum of the tub. Her head trips back and hits the shower wall and she winces in pain. “May-maybe we should move this to the bedroom.” She whimpers. 

 

He laughs and twists his fingers a little bit and she whines into his neck. “Yeah, I suppose. Don’t want to give you any more bruises today.”

 

They climb out of the shower and towel off, moving to the bedroom and climbing into bed. 

 

As Tommy pushes her down against the sheets, he makes a mental note to call Oliver later. There’s a certain computer hacker they need to speak to. 

 

Later. Maybe in a day or two. A week, even. First, he’s going to memorize every single inch of her skin. 

 

 

 

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the song. It's pretty awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLZEcuwgXd8


End file.
